


Of Love and Toothbrushes

by larsettash



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larsettash/pseuds/larsettash
Summary: “You seriously hurt me. You stole and broke my precious toothbrush and you’re not even gonna be responsible about it? Here I thought we were friends.”“Yeah, well, apparently we’re also fucking.”





	Of Love and Toothbrushes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi here's another taewin. I wrote this on a whim cause I was bored also because I can't get over how cute Sicheng is in NCT Life in Osaka when his toothbrush got taken away for the sake of the game lol. English is not my first language so please bear with many grammatical errors you might find in this fic. Thank you and hope you like this! <3

Taeyong parks his car on the street outside Sicheng’s gated property and sits uncomfortably. It’s only been fifteen minutes but to Taeyong it feels like hours. The walk up to his friend’s front door is even more uncomfortable and awkward than he imagined. It’s not too late for him to go back in his car, drive away from there and never return, but it doesn’t change the fact that he doesn’t even know how or where to begin this conversation, the one he’s going to have with Sicheng, the reason why he’s here in the first place. 

A deep breath in and he finally lifts his left knuckle to knock.

Sicheng opens the door and smiles when he finds Taeyong’s pouting face. “Hey, what’s up, best friend?” he asks playfully while opening his door all the way.

“My girlfriend asked me why your toothbrush was in my jeans pocket,” Taeyong hurriedly say, holding out the remains of what was Sicheng’s toothbrush.

“What the hell, Taeyong, I’ve been looking for it everywhere!” 

Taeyong inwardly winces. He knows that particular brand of the toothbrush is Sicheng’s favorite and instantly feels bad about it. “I’m sorry! I just wanted to mess with you and hide it but I forgot to put it back.”

Sicheng looks from his beloved toothbrush to Taeyong’s face back and forth. “I can’t believe it. You knew I bought it in Japan and it was my last one! What am I going to brush my teeth with now? You owe me a plane ticket, you asshole.” 

“There are other brands! And you can always buy them online, you know….” Taeyong trails off once he sees the look on Sicheng’s face.

“I did once and it didn’t feel the same, okay? I have to _physically_ buy it.”

Taeyong rolls his eyes and smacks Sicheng’s stomach. “Well, that’s the least of my problem right now.”

Sicheng doesn’t catch Taeyong’s serious tone and juts his bottom lip out. “You seriously hurt me. You stole and broke my precious toothbrush and you’re not even gonna be responsible about it? Here I thought we were friends.”

“Yeah, well, apparently we’re also fucking,” Taeyong releases a deep breath.

Sicheng lets out a choked sound and raises his eyes from the damaged bristles to meet Taeyong’s uncomfortable face. “What did you just say?”

“I’m not gonna repeat what I said.”

“Jeez, baby, you just gave me a mild heart attack,” Sicheng dramatically clutches his hand over his chest with a wide smile on his face.

Taeyong scowls. He finds this funny. This is just great. 

“My crazy girlfriend came to the conclusion that since I had your toothbrush in my pocket which ended up in our dryer it means that we’re having an affair.”

“You’re joking.”

Taeyong nudges his carry-on luggage with his foot as an emphasis. 

“She kicked you out because you’re a klepto?” Sicheng tries so hard to hold his laughter in and fails terribly. 

“She started throwing breakable shit at my head.” Taeyong deadpans.

“Oh my God.” he wheezes.

“She’s literally gone mental. She said we’ve been fucking behind her back for years.” 

“That’s certainly news to me,” Sicheng finally lets out the laugh he’s been holding.

“See! I laughed too and told her she was crazy. I tried to explain that I just took it to mess with you when I was here last week. She wouldn’t even listen to me and started this whole theory of us having an affair right before she threw shit at me.”

“Why would she even think that?” Sicheng laughs harder.

“Go ask her yourself. I’m done trying to make any sense out of that woman. I stopped when she started lifting that heavy vase you bought me.”

Sicheng stops laughing to ask, “The one from Shanghai?”

“Yeah, that one.”

“Shit. You alright?” he asks, concern evident on his face.

“I was until she started hurling plates at me. She got me a couple of times.” Taeyong turns his head to the side to show him the gashes. Sicheng raises his hands to cup Taeyong’s jaw to take a better inspection of the cuts. 

“You’ll live. And she’ll cool down tomorrow, alright? Don’t worry.”

“I don’t think so….” Taeyong tells him.

“Taeyong,” Sicheng draws his name out, his tone scolding and drops his hands from Taeyong’s face.

“Stop judging me.” He warns.

“What did you do this time? Will I have to hide you from the police? I swear to God, Taeyong, if you—”

“It’s nothing like that. It’s just that… I may or may not have said something….” Taeyong avoids looking at Sicheng’s face.

“Out with it.” 

“Sicheng, I don’t think you’d want to hear this one.”

“Yeah? Try me,” Sicheng crosses his arms in front of his chest and raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow at Taeyong.

“Uh, well….”

“Lee Taeyong.”

“I may or may not have told her you were a better fuck than she was,” Taeyong says in one breath.

“You didn’t.” He widens his eyes in disbelief. _No fucking way._

“Well, I kind of did.”

“What the fuck, Taeyong! Why did you do that?!” He all but screams at Taeyong, looking mildly scandalized.

“I just wanted to piss her off, okay? I’m so done with her psychotic ass. I’m sorry, Sicheng. I didn’t know what I was thinking.” 

“You best believe Yuta’s going to hear this all the way in Japan.”

“Shit, man. It didn’t even cross my mind. I’ll explain it to Yuta, don’t worry. He wouldn’t even believe her, honestly. He hates her guts.”

“We broke up weeks ago, so it doesn’t really matter if he believes it or not,” Sicheng shrugs.

“I feel like an ass. I didn’t mean to drag you into it. She just wouldn’t listen to me and I just went along with it to shut her up.” He closes his eyes and heaves a loud sigh. “You’re my best friend, you know me. I would never cheat on someone. Why did she even think I was unfaithful? Ugh. Fuck me, man.”

“We could do it later, lover boy, if you’re still up for it after all this whining,” Sicheng smirks and wiggles his eyebrows.

“Oh God, shut the fuck up. My life has turned into one big shithole and you still have the decency to mock me.”

“You were the one who went along with it,” Sicheng continues to tease.

“I didn’t!” Argues Taeyong. “And stop wiggling your eyebrows, dammit. You’re so annoying. I should’ve come to Jaehyun instead.”

“But Jaehyun isn’t the one you’ve been fucking for years,” He sing-songs.

“Funny,” Taeyong deadpans. “A fucking _toothbrush_ , Sicheng, can you believe it? How the hell does she think a toothbrush is a sign of an affair?” 

“Maybe she thinks I fuck you with my toothbrush,” Sicheng holds the said item and makes crude jabbing movements. 

“That is one disturbing image. I wish you hadn’t mentioned it.” He groans.

“Could be fun,” Sicheng replies, still making the jabbing movements with his toothbrush. “The handle is made of bamboo, you know? It’s strong.”

“Keep doing that and I’ll slap you,” he threatens. 

“Oooh, kinky. You like it rough, huh? Should I take out my whip for you?” 

“You’re the worst best friend ever. I hate you so much right now.” Taeyong cries out.

Sicheng wraps his slim fingers around Taeyong’s wrist and tugs him into his living room, pushing the door with his foot. Sicheng leads them to his couch.

“Hey, I was just trying to make you smile. Don’t be upset. You’re an amazing guy and if she’s willing to lose you over one stupid thing that is not even true, it’s her loss.” Sicheng smiles and takes one of Taeyong’s hand in his, squeezing it gently. 

“This isn’t the first time she accused me of cheating,” Taeyong squeezes back, looking down at his shoes.

“Maybe she’s just afraid of losing you. You’re one fine catch, you know.”

“To my best friend who’s a guy?” 

“Correction. Your best friend who’s a _gay_ guy. That one little word makes a big difference.” 

“But it’s so ridiculous. It’s not like we’re hot for each other, right? She knows we’ve been best friends for years,” Taeyong sighs and leans his head on the back of the couch. 

“I mean, I get a little hot when I look at you sometimes. I don’t know about you, though.” Sicheng says with a shit-eating grin on his face. “I’ve always wanted to be your sex slave, and if you feel the same….”

“I swear I can’t deal with you right now, Sicheng. I’m leaving,” Taeyong says, standing up from the couch.

“Hey, hey, come on now. I’m sorry, I’m just teasing you. Don’t leave,” Sicheng pulls on Taeyong’s elbow and he sits back down with a huff. “You do get a little too touchy-feely with me sometimes, maybe she’s jealous of that? I don’t know.”

Taeyong pulls his legs to his chest and put his chin and mouth on top of his knees, making his voice slightly muffled when he speaks. “Last December.”

“Go on….” Encourages Sicheng.

“She saw us kiss last December, at Johnny’s New Year’s Eve party.”

“I didn’t think you’d remember it,” Sicheng smiles.

“She keeps bringing it up every time we had a fight.”

“You were drunk off your ass, though. Why is she still mad?” Sicheng frowns. He doesn’t like it when Taeyong’s girlfriend treats his best friend like that. So what if they kissed? Drunk friends do that with each other all the time, right?

“I shoved my tongue down your throat.” Taeyong says, expressionless.

“Well….” if he put it that way…

“And your hands were….”

“Stop.”

“I’m pretty sure I could feel your—”

“Oh God, shut up! I don’t need a play by play. I was there.” Sicheng smacks Taeyong’s shoulder.

“She hasn’t let me forget about it since.”

“Just tell her it was a dare. Say it was Johnny’s idea. His cheap ass still owes me my fifty bucks,” Sicheng smiles and shrugs at his own indifference.

“I told her it was just a drunken mistake,” Taeyong says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s always an honor to be a drunken mistake.”

“Sicheng—”

“It’s okay,” Sicheng shushes him. “So what? We kissed once. Fucking is a big leap from kissing, though, but seeing how I’ve moved up from ‘a drunken mistake’ to ‘a better fuck than you’ now maybe there’s some hidden promise there,” he says, putting his feet on the coffee table and reaches for the TV remote. Changing channels a few times and doesn’t find anything worth watching before he turns it off.

“I don’t even have a reply to that.”

“Oh, baby, I don’t need to hear anything. I’m well aware of what you said right before you kissed me,” Sicheng teases again and this time Taeyong is really tempted to slap him. Or punch. Whichever can make Sicheng shut his mouth.

“Seriously, fuck you. I’m so tired. I’ll just crash at Jaehyun’s tonight. I can’t trust you being around my vulnerable self right now.”

Sicheng lightly punches him on the side. “Whichever bed you’re sleeping in tonight, you’ll still dream of me fucking you with my Japanese toothbrush.”

“The most useless best friend ever,” Taeyong mutters under his breath.

“Have some alcohol and you’ll say something totally different. You might even kiss me again,” Sicheng winks at him and Taeyong really wants to throw the remote at his face.

“Nope. Not gonna repeat the same mistake twice.”

“Call me a mistake again and I’ll kick your homeless ass outta my house.”

Taeyong laughs out loud, clutching his stomach while Sicheng hits him repeatedly. After a few minutes, he calms down and apologizes, “I’m sorry, Sicheng, you’re never a mistake.” He smiles and leans his head on Sicheng’s bony shoulder. “You’re so skinny. I’ll cook you something delicious for breakfast, okay?”

“Okay. You’re welcomed to stay at the guest room. I wouldn’t want the cockroaches at Jaehyun’s to crawl into your mouth when you sleep. That guy never cleans.”

“Thank you for saving me from accidentally swallowing a cockroach. I can definitely feel the love.”

“That’s what best friends are for.” 

“Did you have dinner yet? I can cook you something.”

“There’s some leftover pizza on the counter. Grab a plate and some drinks. Maybe a couple of toothbrushes,” Sicheng says huskily, his voice loses its usual playfulness. The mood changes considerably.

“It’s not too late for me to drive to Jaehyun’s now. You’re a sadist and I’m a bit scared of your true intentions. Cockroaches be damned.”

“Stop talking about Jaehyun, you’re killing my vibe here. Just think about it, it could be fun….” 

Sicheng moves his lips to ghost over Taeyong’s shoulder blade. He bites down gently on it, sucking and licking it like a thirsty kitten. Taeyong lets out a gasp and turns to meet his lips.

“Wow, I didn’t know it would be this easy to seduce you, babe. Thought I was gonna need that alcohol.” 

He dips his head down and kiss Taeyong again, and at the same time caressing Taeyong’s hair with both hands, mumbling something like “So soft” into Taeyong’s mouth, tugging his hair a little, making him groan. Sicheng climbs to Taeyong’s lap and his hands immediately rest on Sicheng’s waist, pushing under his t-shirt, pressing over his abs. Taeyong feels Sicheng’s lips thin and hardens as he smiles mid-kiss. 

They pull back a little to take a much-needed air, eyes still closed. This time it’s Taeyong who reaches for Sicheng, pulling him close, kissing him like they’ve done this a thousand times instead of only one drunken kiss. They kiss until Sicheng pushes at his shoulders, breathing hard. 

Sicheng is still on his lap, so Taeyong buries his face on Sicheng’s stomach, hugging him closer. “What are we doing?” He pulls his face away and dares to look up. In the dim light, Sicheng looks amazing, all swollen lips and huge shadowed eyes.

“Kissing,” Sicheng smiles down at him. “Did you like it?”

“Yeah….” Taeyong smiles back. He wants to get this image tattooed on his eyelids so that he’ll never forget. Sicheng looks so beautiful like this, almost ethereal, Taeyong thinks. There's some late afternoon sunlight seeping through the blinds, making his newly dyed burgundy red hair looks like fire and it’s burning his insides, in a totally good way. 

“Good. I’d like to kiss you some more now. Do you want to do it again?” he blinks down and doesn’t wait for an answer before he lowers his head to capture Taeyong’s lips on his own.

Sicheng tongue-tips his way along the seam between Taeyong’s lips. He pushes his hands into the back of Taeyong’s thick hair before pulling him into a proper kiss. His lips are firm, his tongue insistent, and Taeyong doesn’t hesitate to open his mouth and meeting him somewhere in the middle. Sicheng unsurprisingly tastes like strawberry ice cream—completely delicious. He chases the flavor of Sicheng, enjoying the warm feeling in his stomach as well as the soft-roughness of Sicheng’s tongue on his. 

He’s completely lost in the kiss when he suddenly remembers something and his eyes snap open. He stops moving his lips against Sicheng’s and pushes his shoulders gently.

“Wait, wait, Sicheng….” he says breathlessly

“What? Do you want to stop?

“No, no, God, please don’t ever stop. It’s just, my girlfriend….”

“Oh.” Sicheng’s face visibly falls and he starts getting off from Taeyong's lap. 

Taeyong tightens his grip on his waist and pulls him back down. “No, Sicheng, listen. She said something else too. During the fight.”

“What did she say that could be more important than our passionate make-out session?” Sicheng pouts at him and Taeyong really wants to kiss that pout away, but he needs to say this first. 

“She said… She said that she can see how in love I am with you,” Taeyong blushes, his cheeks and the tip of his ears reddening.

Sicheng’s grin is blinding. “And you only noticed this now? Man, I can’t believe I’m also in love with an idiot.”

“Sicheng!” Taeyong whines and Sicheng shuts him up with a full kiss on his lips.

“Now shut up and drop your pants. Give me that toothbrush over there. On a second note, I think it’s finally time for me to try out that whip.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sicheng is just joking ok!!! He's not into bdsm and he doesn't actually want to torture Taeyong!!! ~~Although according to Whiplash's lyrics he'd like that~~


End file.
